Pokemon: Tales of Pandora
by darkheart753
Summary: A compilation of the background stories of various characters featured in my Pokemon Eternity forum. Rated M for safety.


For the benefit of my fellow role players in the Pokemon Eternity forum, I am posting the backstory on the professors so they may better understand their individual personalities, starting with one of my personal favorites: Professor Kenneth of the Kanto Region.

The following story is rated M for strong language and graphic violence. Some scenes may not be recommended for younger audiences. Discretion is advised. I do not own the Pokemon franchise.

**Pokemon: Tales of Pandora**

**Kenneth Redwood and the Squirtle Squad**

He was tall for his age, or so everyone told him. At 13 years old, he was almost six feet tall already, and he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. To be honest, he was content as he was. Physically, anyway. But he was now officially old enough to start an apprenticeship at a Pokemon Center or something. Get a real job. And he _still_ didn't have a Pokemon to call his own.

It wasn't that he didn't want one: far from it. He wanted a Pokemon so bad, he could taste it. But his parents were allergic to dander, and all the Pokemon he wanted were covered from head to paws in fur. He wasn't allergic, but he quickly found out how bad it was for his parents when he brought a stray Meowth in during a thunderstorm.

Other than his parents holding him back, there was nothing to stop him from getting his trainer's license and going to Professor Oak for his first Pokemon. He always had good grades, he never got into trouble, and he was always helping anyone who needed it.

That would come in handy on the day we're focusing on. It was December 9th of 1998, and there was a massive blizzard outside, swirling around Kenneth's house. Unfortunately, they were also completely out of food, so somebody had to go out. And, as usual, being the only child, the job fell to Kenneth. Bundled up as tightly as possible, he stepped out into the storm and headed south to Vermillion City.

About halfway to the store, he happened to see a small blue and brown figure curled up in a den made in the snow. As he ran over to it, he saw that it was a Squirtle, desperately fighting the wind and trying to stay warm. Without really thinking about it, he pulled off his coat, revealing the sweater he had underneath, and spread it over the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, tucking the warm, down-stuffed folds of cloth around the violently shivering Water Pokemon.

"That should keep you warm," he whispered, lifting the Pokemon up to put some of the blanket between it and the cold ground before pulling the hood over its head to protect its ears. "I'll be back in a little while," he told it, rubbing its back before getting to his feet and running into town.

He ran into town and got them enough food to last the night, and spent a little of the change on a steaming bowl of vegetable broth. Bag and bowl in hand, he came back to the small dip in the snow and knelt down, moving the hood back and setting the bowl in front of the turtle. "This will warm you up on the inside."

The turtle Pokemon scrutinized him carefully, then sat up and lifted the bowl, drinking cautiously by tilting the bowl up, sending a smooth cascade of hot liquid down his throat. Once finished, he licked his lips and got up, holding the coat around him, and waddling over to Kenneth, cuddling up to his stomach.

Kenneth didn't take long in his next decision. He pulled the coat off and tucked the turtle under his sweater, close to his heated body, before pulling the coat back on and running home as fast as possible. The rug in front of the fireplace in his bedroom would prove more comfortable than a dugout in the snow. Besides, could his parents really turn away this Pokemon in a storm like this? He'd found it by chance. Surely there was a reason for it.

When he got home, however, his mother first yelled at him for taking so long, then hugged him, glad he made it back okay. She jumped when she felt the cold lump on his stomach. "Kenneth, what is that?"

"Oh, uh..." He took a step back before hanging up his coat. "Mom, I couldn't just leave him out there," he finally said, pulling up his sweater to reveal the small reptilian clinging to his shirt for warmth. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. "Its so cold! If I didn't bring him in, he'd freeze to death!" Kenneth pleaded, holding up the Squirtle. "Look at him! He's still shaking, even after I got him some hot broth and wrapped him up in my coat!"

"Kenneth, you _know_ your father and I are allergic. If he gets too close, we could both go into anaphylactic shock and die," his mother tried to explain calmly and failed miserably.

"And if we leave him out there, _he'll_ die!" Kenneth argued, bringing the small Pokemon up to his chest. "He has nowhere else to go, mom! I can't just stand by and let him drop knowing I could've done something!"

"We can't keep him in the house," she persisted.

"I won't turn him away," Kenneth said finally, voice shaking slightly. "He needs help, and I'm going to give it to him come Houndoom or high water, even if I have to set up a tent in the back yard and sleep outside to do it."

That's when Kenneth's father came into the room. A grizzled old man, he was more understanding of the boy's stance on the matter, having once wanted to be a trainer himself. He scratched his head, staring at the boy in silence before finally speaking in his slow Dewford drawl. "Are you so sure about that, Kenneth? You could die of hypothermia out there alongside him."

The boy narrowed his eyes, then lowered his gaze to the small Water-type, which was now watching his every move. "At least he wouldn't die alone," he finally mumbled, pressing his cheek against the Pokemon's forehead.

For some reason, he'd instantly formed a bond with the Pokemon. Perhaps it was because he too felt alone in a world that didn't seem to care about him, or he thought their fates were so similar to one another. Never being able to fulfill their dreams as they were stolen from them by unfit thieves. Or maybe it was simply because he'd always loved the Water-type Kanto starter, and seeing a wild one, though in danger for its life, was a large milestone in his life. More than likely, it was a combination of all three that drove him to protect this Squirtle of all Pokemon. It was tiny, it was cold-blooded, and it was probably very weak, but it was a Pokemon in need nevertheless.

His father nodded slowly before choosing his next words. "Then... I suppose I can't stop you from doing this. Forcing you to turn away this Pokemon, especially in this weather, would be like forcing a Charmander to stop burning things. It would crush your spirit. As long as he stays in your room, I see no reason why not." His mother looked angry, but she stormed off, allowing his father to make the call. "And, if you can get it back up to standard, you may keep him if he'll let you," his father finished, handing him a dark blue and tan PokeBall with a white teardrop shape over the button. "Treat him as an equal, not a pet."

Kenneth nodded happily as he took the ball and ran to his room, setting the Squirtle down on his bed and wrapping it in blankets before kneeling in front of it, clasping his hands together and praying. "Arceus, please see fit to help me with this Squirtle. Help me bring him to everything he ever was and more. Help me help him to be the strongest he can be." With that, he stood up and crawled into bed, pulling the Squirtle to his chest to share his body heat with it.

"Squirtle?" the Pokemon blinked, a little confused at the human's kindness.

"I'll protect you Squirtle," he whispered, sleep already fogging his senses. "Come Houndoom or high water."

The blizzard stopped sometime in the middle of the night, and now the world outside was covered in thick snow. Kenneth was the first one out of bed and quickly made four servings of hot oatmeal, taking half of it into his bedroom with him. Squirtle was sitting in front of the fireplace, carefully adding wood so as to not douse the flame. When Kenneth returned, the small Pokemon looked up, staring quizzically at the two bowls of steaming food in his hands.

Kenneth knelt down and put on of the bowls in front of Squirtle before handing him a spoon and showing him how to use it. "It's oatmeal. Be careful, though. I just took it off the stove," Kenneth warned, blowing on a spoonful of his before taking a bite.

Squirtle looked at the oatmeal for a little while, moving the spoon around it to test its consistency. Then, he used a small Water Gun to both cool it down and thin it out before taking a bite. It was thick, creamy, hot, and satisfying. The small Pokemon finished the entire bowl before getting up and stretching a little, glancing out the window. "Squirtle!" he said, pointing at the bright blue sky.

The dark-haired boy walked over to the window and looked out. "Yep. Looks like I'm doing some shoveling today to clear a path." He looked down at the Squirtle. "Want to play when I'm done?"

"Squirtle squirt!" he shouted in response, glaring. _I don't play!_ He meant.

Kenneth shrugged before pulling on his coat. "Suit yourself. Want to at least keep me company while I clean up this mess?"

The Squirtle agreed, and the two strode outside with a shovel and started clearing the path to the road, where a snow plow would soon come by and cover up their hard work. It took several hours and, by the time they finished, it was time for lunch. Before they could head inside, however, a group of dark blue shapes appeared around the corner.

It was a group of runaway Tiny Turtle Pokemon known as the Squirtle Squad. They were hunting for a lost member of their group, and were beginning to feel discouraged. Perhaps their leader had indeed perished in the blizzard. If that was the case, then Reggie, the shiny female Squirtle, would take his place. The green-shelled Squirtle strode at the head of the group, her eyes peeled behind the dark sunglasses protecting them from the glare of the sun on the fresh snow. She was taller than the rest of them by a few inches, and was close to evolution. Even so, she wasn't the most mature of the group, and hated to lose anything. Upon seeing the other Squirtle with a human, the group ran forward to see if that Pokemon was theirs.

Squirtle paused on the way back to the house, peeking over his shoulder. "What is it, buddy?" Kenneth asked before looking up to see the mob of turtles.

Reggie tackled Squirtle, pinning him to the ground and studying his facial features. In anger, Squirtle blasted her with a Water Gun, forcing her off so he could get up. _What the hell d'you think you're doing?_ he snapped, dusting off his shell.

_Jason, where were you last night?_ She asked. _You were supposed to come back immediately after the deal with that rogue Charmander!_

_I got a little lost in the storm,_ he replied, venom in his voice. _This kid picked me up and took me to his house. Anyway, who are you to criticize me? I'm your leader, god damnit! If anything, I should be accosting you for attacking me!_

Kenneth tilted his head to the side and looked at the small Water Pokemon. "These... these are your family, aren't they? Your friends?" he asked. As the Squirtle nodded, a dark feeling returned to Kenneth's heart. Not an evil feeling; more like that sense of foreboding someone gets right before they do something they aren't sure they won't regret. Since these were its family, would he leave?

One of the Squirtles snarled at Kenneth, lowering his head. He stepped between the Squirtle Kenneth saved and fired a Hydro Pump at him. The attack struck him in the gut, sending him flying back and slamming into a large snow drift, hardened by the warmth of the sun. With a grown, he leaned forward, clutching the injured spot.

_What the hell did you do that for?_ Jason snapped, Tackling the assailant. The other Squirtle simply growled and pushed him off before charging at the human, his head drawn back in a Skull Bash.

Kenneth, having recovered enough from the first attack, had time to leap out of the way before the small Water Pokemon drove its head into his ribcage. "Why are you attacking me?" he asked in panic, scrambling back to avoid another attack.

The third time, he was saved from the Skull Bash by Jason, who shot a powerful Water Gun at the attacking Squirtle. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

_He turtle-napped you! He deserves punishment!_ The Squirtle snarled, charging with another Skull Bash.

Jason took the hit for Kenneth before Withdrawing into his shell and Tackling the other Squirtle, driving his stiff shell into the Pokemon's face. After several blows similar to this, Jason stood between the squad and Kenneth, teeth clenched. _Anyone else wanna mess with him?_

_If you will defend him, then you're off the squad!_ Reggie snapped in response, carrying the now-unconscious Squirtle back to the squad's center.

The Squirtle Kenneth saved looked behind him to the dark-haired boy, who sat in the snow, confused at the situation. After a moment's thought, he spread his arms and lowered his head. _You'll not harm a __hair on his head. This boy saved me, even knowing his parents would protest. Even though he'd never met me, he saw me as the Pokemon my old trainer never knew. He took me in, gave me shelter, warm food, and a safe place to lay my head at night without having to wonder where my next meal will come from. I know you guys were all mistreated by humans, just as I was, but can't you see that not all humans are bad? He even said he'd stay out in that blizzard with me if his parents didn't let him take me in. If you can't see that he's good,_ Jason walked over to Kenneth and sat in his lap, _then that's too bad._

The members of the Squirtle Squad looked at each other in confusion before Reggie stepped forward. _So be it! Then I claim your place as leader of the Squirtle Squad!_

Jason shrugged. _So be it._ Then, he snuggled into the warmth of Kenneth's coat, unzipping it and crawling in before zipping it back up. _You guys are missing out..._

^..^

After the Squirtle Squad left, Jason allowed Kenneth to catch him in the ball his father gave him. Kenneth then convinced his parents to allow him to go on a Pokemon journey. He traveled to Pallet Town, where he received a PokeDex and five PokeBalls from Professor Oak, declining a starting Pokemon in favor of the Squirtle he already caught. Together, they quested through Kanto to gather all eight badges and defeat the Elite Four, a task they were successful in. Along their journey, Kenneth and Squirtle gathered many Pokemon, including Zubat, Growlithe, Oddish, Rhyhorn, and Eevee. Kenneth eventually allowed Jason to evolve into Wartortle, but the two agreed never to let him evolve into Blastoise. Zubat grew to become a Crobat after a short amount of time on Kenneth's team, becoming his primary Flying Pokemon. After learning Flamethrower, Kenneth evolved Growlithe with a Fire Stone. Oddish was allowed to evolve into Vileplume after learning Petal Dance. Rhyhorn evolved normally, but due to having low special defense ended up being a glass cannon on his team. Eevee became a Jolteon after learning Bite, and is still one of the main Pokemon on Kenneth's team.

Upon reaching Johto, Kenneth opted to drop Vileplume and Rhydon in favor of a Larvitar, but has yet to acquire a sixth Pokemon or evolve Larvitar to its final form. Soon after meeting Professor Elm, Kenneth decided not to be a trainer and opted instead to become a Pokemon Professor, heading back to Kanto and apprenticing under Professor Oak. As soon as he received his certification, Kenneth gathered his things and moved to Pandora, where there was a job opening as one of the five Pokemon Professors in the region in Mystique Town.

Kenneth studies Pokemon abilities, a category he decided on when he encountered a Squirtle that, instead of getting more powerful Water attacks as he became weaker like his Squirtle, was somehow able to heal when it rained. He's written several papers on the subject, including The Pokemon Ability Handbook, a book now used in classrooms as an aid to teaching aspiring trainers about different Pokemon abilities, what they do, what Pokemon have them, and a few tips on how they might be used in battle.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

There you have it. How Kenneth got his Squirtle Squad partner, what Pokemon he now has (Wartortle, Arcanine, Jolteon, Crobat, and Pupitar), and some accomplishment information. Next up is Jennifer of Johto. 


End file.
